


I Called Your Name 'till the Fever Broke

by BadWitchOfTadfield



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will ignore canon, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Pollen, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, We all need this after that mess of a season, Zelda Spellman Deserves Better, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWitchOfTadfield/pseuds/BadWitchOfTadfield
Summary: I give you the oldest trope in the world: Sex Pollen!Sabrina messes up, as usual, and this time it's poor Zelda's turn to pay the price.Praise Satan the new Queen of Hell has a soft spot for redheads… or, well, one redhead.Basically, pwp with just a hint of feelings.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 69
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it goes people, first published fic ever!  
Not beta'd and English is not my first language BLAH BLAH BLAH...  
On with the porn!
> 
> This ball of anxiety needs comments to function so, please, leave some!

_She's the fire in the sin_  
_And I burn breathing her in_  
_Now it's love suicide_  
_And I sell my soul for the high_  
_Truth be told I don't mind_  
_'Cause her hand's my paradise_  
_She can crush every hope_  
_Got her heels stomping down my throat_

_\- Horns, Bryce Fox_

Zelda Spellman always prided herself on being capable of handling any and every situation - good or bad - that came her or her family’s way, without so much as batting an eye. She was prepared for any eventuality, mind quick and razor sharp, always ready to come up with a solution to any problem they may encounter. She liked being in control of the events, if not two steps ahead of anyone else.

  
Her family always imputed it to her being cold-hearted, and _sure_, if you compared her to her sister and niece - who wore their hearts on their sleeves - she did look the part of the unfeeling.

  
But the sad reality was that shoving her emotions aside came as natural to her as breathing; after all, that was what she was used to do day after day; take every blow and swallow it down, maintaining the appearance of the tough, unwavering materfamilias.

  
Of course, that couldn’t always be the case; as the recent encounter with the sleep demon Batibat had woefully reminded her. She could still feel the sour taste of defeat and mortification burn in the back of her throat just thinking about it.

  
Batibat notwithstanding, the Spellman matriarch had made sure she was never taken by surprise. Which is why, when Sabrina messes up with a vital and, _naturally_, very dangerous ingredient in her mood-altering potion during class, Zelda promptly finds a way to ensure that the concoction doesn’t explode in the face of her already thinned coven members, and all over her kitchen-turned-cookhouse too.

  
Unfortunately, said solution is to spirit herself and the potion to the closest open space she could find, which ends up being the back yard of their house. And, as was anticipated, soon as her heels are touching the cool grass, the damn thing explodes in her hands, coating her in a liver-coloured, spicy-smelling sticky substance, and almost knocking her to the ground in the process.

  
Sabrina and the other students are out of the door not a second later, the former looking contrite and spurting apologies already, striding over to her aunt.  
“Sabrina, stop.” It came out more forceful than intended but it effectively made the girl stop dead on her tracks. “I suggest you not come any closer,” she gave a fleeting look to the rest of the class hovering in the doorway “none of you.”

  
The girl looked at her aunt tentatively “Are you ok, auntie?”

  
“I’m fine, Sabrina, but I need you to tell me the exact composition of this concoction.”

  
Sabrina’s cheeks suddenly turned pink “Well…I...” she cleared her throat and looked pointedly at her shoes “Ehm, a-a white ginger root, nutmeg, g-ginseng and Ambrose’s special wine…” 

  
Zelda froze, eyes wide as saucers. No. No, no, no, no, no, this couldn’t be. She had surely misheard her niece. What was her niece doing with a potion like that, anyway?

  
Sabrina finally dared to look at her aunt through her lashes, her face both contrite and red as a tomato from the embarrassment. “I’m sorry, auntie.” she all but whispered.

  
Zelda took a deep breath to steady herself. Heat rising to her cheeks, too. Now, _this_ she had not been ready for.

  
“Ok...” She swallowed, a course of action already forming in her mind. But first and foremost, she had to get rid of everyone in the house. “Sabrina, now listen to me. Call Hilda, and get everybody out of the house, I don’t care where as long as you all stay away for at least eight hours,” the woman swallowed hard at the thought of what was to come “the symptoms should have dispelled by then.”

  
Sabrina looked at her apprehensively “Symptoms? Are you sure you should be alone?”

  
Zelda scoffed impatiently, already feeling hot around the collar of her dress, “I assure you. I can take care of myself, niece. Now go.”

  
Zelda cleaned the mess in the garden with a quick spell and magicked herself to her bedroom. Once inside she leaned against the door and drew a calming breath while listening to Sabrina ushering the rest of the coven out of the premises.

  
The redhead closed her eyes for a second, assessing her physical state. Her body heat was slowly rising but her mind still felt clear and focused. She knew she had less than twenty minutes to find a solution to her problem before her body would take control over her brain. 

  
She went to the kitchen and raided Hilda’s cabinet for a calming potion and poured it in a cup of soothing tea for good measure. She sipped it immediately almost scalding her tongue. Frustrated she put the cup down and opened the top three buttons of her dress fanning herself and leaning against the table.

  
She yelped and jumped back, a wave of heat rising through her as her pubis pressed against the hard wood of the table. She suddenly couldn’t think of anything else except for the way the silky fabric of her slip caressed her sensitive nipples at every breath she took, how her hair slightly tickled at her ear and neck, or the way her silk underwear brushed against her clit.

  
She swallowed a moan and straightened her back. Shaking her head to get rid of the heady feeling. She chucked down the rest of the tea and moved in the direction of her bedroom. She proceeded carefully up the stairs, tough, not five steps later she had to stop and grip the railings, the friction between her thighs too much to bear. She could already feel wetness seeping in her panties. Suddenly frantic, she murmured a quick spell to teleport to her room but _of course_ she couldn’t focus enough for it to be effective. 

  
“Fuck” she muttered breathily, startling at the husky quality her voice had taken already.

  
She continued up the stairs one step at a time, her legs trembling. Once she reached the thirtieth and last step, she was panting and sweating.  
She leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and ran a hand through her wet curls, a drop of sweat moved down her neck to her cleavage and caused her to shiver, her fingers following its path and loosening a couple more buttons of her dress, slowly uncovering the silk of her negligee. Her other hand joined in and slowly caressed the swell of one breast. Zelda let out a happy sigh, her head thrown back. She slowly started massaging, moaning loudly whenever her finger pressed on her nipple. Her other hand joined in, making twin moves on her other breast.

  
Her panties were already soaked through, arousal running down her thighs and mixing with sweat. The witch’s hand ran down her stomach, hips and thigh, to the hem of her dress, pulling it up. She ran a hand up her inner thigh, marvelling at the heightened feeling, and finally, she reached the hem of her silk underwear. She hastily moved it aside and pressed two fingers against her clit. A mix between a sob and a moan escaped her mouth and she felt herself gushing. Her legs trembled and she fell to her knees, pain not even registering. Her brain functions all focused on one thing. _More_. She pushed two fingers inside herself, feverish, and couldn’t swallow a yell at the feeling. _More._ She started a punishing rhythm, immediately adding a third finger. _More._

  
For a second her mind wondered how she might look from the outside, a desperate, quivering mess, yelling like a banshee and fucking herself into oblivion on the floor with her own fingers because she was too weak-minded to reach her own fucking bedroom, barely ten steps away. But the though vanished as soon as it formed when she glanced down at her hand, arousal literally dripping from her fingers and pooling on the floor. _More._ She added a fourth finger angling herself so that she could reach deeper, and curled, hitting that one spot that always had her seeing stars. _Yesss._

  
She came harder than she ever did in all three centuries of her life, the hand that was holding her up gave out and she fell panting and exhausted to the floor,immediately slipping into unconsciousness.

  
When she woke up, her mind felt a bit clearer, her need duller at the edges, and exhaustion crept up on her, she extricated her hand from her panties and slowly stood up. A glance at the grandfather clock down in the foyer told her that she couldn’t have missed more than half an hour. She looked at the wet spot on the carpet, shame threatening to rise, and, for a second time, cleaned it with a quick movement of her hand.

  
The witch moved to her bedroom, swiftly discarding of her clothes on her way to the adjoining bathroom. She drew a soothing lavender bath, immerging herself completely in the warm water, and dozed off again.

  
_She could see the silhouette of a woman standing on the doorway to her bedroom, the bright lights behind her would have made it impossible to recognize her, but Zelda knew immediately who it was. The redhead was sitting in bed, her back propped against the headboard, in her hands, not the Satanic Bible anymore, but the Book of Ben Sirach._

  
_The woman in the doorway slowly walked up to the bed, rich brown curls framing her angular face, impossibly blue eyes trained on the book cover, an eyebrow raised._

  
_“Interesting choice of bed reading.” The demon said, sarcasm dripping into every world, a smirk painted on her face._

  
_“Well, you see, I have to get to know the deity I’m now praying to. One way or another” the witch smirked back, closing the book and placing it on the nightstand. “To what do I owe the honour of your visit, my Queen” she slightly bowed her head, in sign of respect._

  
_Lilith smiled at the gesture, sitting on the bed next to her high priestess’ knees, placing one hand beside Zelda’s thigh, teasingly. “Oh, come on now, Zelda.” She drew out the other woman’s name, delighted in the shiver she received in response. “I know you’ve been praying to me since you were a young girl, I could hear you, you know?” heat rose to Zelda’s cheeks and chest and the brunette chuckled “And what nice prayers they were.”_

  
_The redhead fought the urge to hide her face in her hands, instead she looked at the Goddess in the eyes. “I have, yes. But still,” she hesitated, licking her lips, “if I am to build a church, I… No, the coven, needs to know more about you. We need to write a bible or, or something, to spread the word of Lilith. And all I have is a couple of sentences scattered among various minor religious books which can be translated in fifteen different ways depending on who’s reading them. And then there’s the matter of…” her voice had slowly risen in aggravation. She sighed “I don’t even know where to begin.” She finished frustrated._

  
_Lilith lips twitched into a small genuine smile; she placed a hand atop Zelda’s on the bed. _

  
_“Nobody has all the answers, Zelda. Anything you need to know; ask, and I shall answer.” She said calmly. At that, Zelda looked up, the first question already forming on her lips. “But not tonight, my dear.” Zelda closed her mouth. Lilith smirked “Tonight, I am here for personal matters.”_  
_Zelda frowned, but before she could ask, a pair of blood red lips descended on hers, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. The witch moaned and melted into it, all thoughts of the church disregarded._

  
_Lilith kissed like she did everything else, selfishly and wickedly. She climbed onto the bed, a leg placed between Zelda’s, never once leaving the witch’s lips. Her tongue teased at her bottom lip and Zelda immediately granted her access. Lilith’s hand came to tangle into the witch’s fiery hair, pulling the woman even closer. Zelda’s hands roamed the brunette’s back, then squeezed her buttocks, guiding her hips down forcefully._

  
_The demon moaned as her still clothed centre came into contact with Zelda’s thigh, she broke the kiss and brought their foreheads together, both panting from the intensity of it. Zelda's breath caught at the sight of the other woman; black pupils almost drowning out the blue and lips red and puffy from the zealous kissing. She grabbed her Goddess’s luscious hair and pulled her flush against herself whispering ‘vestes removere’ against her lips, enjoying the gasp that came from above her, and the subsequent moaning of her name at the unexpected skin to skin contact._

  
_The brunette didn’t miss a beat, adjusting their position so that both were straddling the other’s thigh, and began to rub her mound against the witch’s leg, her wetness smearing on the smooth skin. Zelda sighed at the feeling, pulling the other’s leg closer to herself and grinding against it, desperately looking for friction. Lilith’s hands wandered up her stomach to her soft, pale breasts, playing delicately with her nipples, then bending down to take one in her mouth and gently bite it. She looked up at Zelda while doing so, gloating at the hot mess the redhead already was. Then she let her hands travel further up. One stopped at the witch’s throat, squeezing lightly enough to garner a moan but not enough to actually cut the airflow. The other, uncharacteristically gentle, removed a rebellious fair lock from her priestess’ face._

  
_“Open up for me, darling” she coaxed huskily. Zelda complied instantly, taking two of the woman’s fingers in her mouth. Moaning around them and gently sucking on them, eyes glazed with pleasure._

  
_Lilith’s nostrils flared at such a wanton display and soon she replaced her fingers with her mouth, hungrily sucking on the witch’s tongue. Her long fingers glided down the witch’s body. leaving a wet trail of goose bumps, and finally reaching between her creamy thighs, directly to her clit. Zelda whimpered and spread her legs further; the demoness played with her clit for a couple of seconds while leaving little love bites all along the pale column of the witch’s neck. The she plunged two fingers into her wet, hot heat, at once._

  
Zelda woke with a throaty scream. The water in the tub sloshed and splattered on the floor as she sat up straight, chest heaving. She was trembling with pleasure, her cunt throbbing again in response to the vivid dream, she was so close she could taste it.

  
Were she more lucid, she would have been repulsed by herself for lusting after her new Goddess like an hormonal teenage witch with a crush, but the circumstances being what they were, she didn’t spare it a thought and didn’t hesitate to reach between her legs and finish what the dream had started. She closed her eyes, clinging to the still-vivid images of Lilith, naked and straddling her, all swollen lips and hooded eyes, and swiftly came, white-knuckling the edge of the bathtub and moaning the demon’s name.


	2. Chapter Two

Lilith, for her part, had been busy boring herself to death, reading and signing, changing and updating heaps and heaps of paperwork.

  
Apparently, the dark l-_Lucifer_, hadn’t been as competent a ruler as he’d made everybody else believe. Bureaucracy and administration were totally lacking and mostly dated in both beliefs and sorting methods. Who would have thought that her brief period as Baxter High’s headmaster would turn out to be useful down here?

  
Almost two months had passed after her self-proclamation and finally, she could sit on her throne without fearing an ambush from one group or the other of power-thirsty demons, or death threats from the random duke or prince who thought that, just because she wasn’t as powerful as Lucifer, she wouldn’t be able to smite them all at her whim. _Right_. Well, needless to say, they were proven wrong.

  
After her reputation was restored, and the rebellion sedated, she had set to work to finally turn Hell into her own kingdom. Not an easy feat, mind you; and most definitely not as satisfying as smiting insubordinate demons.

  
Truth be told she sort of missed the human world; pesky creatures aside. After endless days spent breaking her neck, sitting at her desk all day long, she longed for a walk in the Greendale woods, the cool wind caressing her skin, and the light of the moon shining on her, charging her with power. _Her moon_. The same one she used to gaze upon while she was still a creature of God. Adam had never cared for it; he had barely acknowledged it that first night in the garden. Too many new, shiny things to marvel about, things he could touch, the moon was a faraway thought. But Lilith, oh, had she noticed it. She had spent the entirety of that first night staring at it in wonderment, admiring its beauty, positively _bewitched_. She missed gazing at it from Mary Wardwell’s bedroom window, a tumbler of bourbon in her hand and the latest delivery man filling her stomach nicely.

  
The demon heaved a sigh and moved on to the next document, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. Halfway through the page she stopped, suddenly, her body rigid and any trace of drowsiness gone. Amidst the constant murmur of voices that she could hear praying to her as a distant echo in the back of her mind, - an early gift from Lucifer, to keep her content and ensure her subservience, she presumes - one familiar voice stood out.

  
She knew to whom it belonged; if only for the fact that, that particular voice had been a constant melody in between the white noise of pleas and requests, for the better part of three centuries now. She remembered the uncertain, feather-light tone of that particular witch’s first prayer; the pouty sound of it in her teenage years; the wild, passionate and determined timbre it had taken after her dark baptism, and how it had slowly acquired that seductive throaty quality over the years.

  
She usually wasn’t that attentive to her devotees, especially as of late, but as most female divinities, she had slowly but surely been cast aside as an afterthought by most covens and religions. Of course, people knew who she was, what with her connection to the dar-_Lucifer_ and all. They had just stopped praying to her, simple as that, and she couldn’t resent them, really. The few that still did pray – mainly ancient or solitary witches raised the old way - addressed her with specific requests and urgent pleas.

  
But Zelda Spellman, well, she was different. The witch had prayed to her almost every night since the age of twelve, and had never once asked for anything. Be it fortune, or strength or happiness; _nothing_. She simply talked. About anything. Fears, doubts, concerns... She would recall her day’s activity or sometimes talk about her family: how proud she was of young Sabrina, how foolish and yet surprisingly strong her sister could be, how dearly she missed her older brother, and so on... Then, out of the blue, it had stopped, seemingly without a reason, a couple of weeks before the averted apocalypse. She remembered the last time the witch spoke to her; she was worried about her impending marriage to the High Priest. And now here she was again, she realised with dismay that she had quite missed her voice; except that the older Spellman had never sounded quite so... _desperate_. 

  
The demon swallowed a surge of heat, her thighs unconsciously rubbing together. She should have known that the witch would be full of surprises, but calling her name in the midst of an orgasm, after weeks of radio silence, and having just finally met her in person - Well, _that_ was interesting. 

  
Lilith closed her eyes and focused on the voice she had heard, tracing it back to the Spellman mortuary, and indeed there she was: half sitting, half lying in the tub, a glorious wet expanse of alabaster skin, heated and flushed from her chest up to her soaked auburn tresses. Her eyes were squeezed tight, brows furrowed; and pink, bite-swollen mouth agape in search of oxygen. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, the water lapping tantalisingly at the underside of her breasts with every exhale. Lilith was astounded at how gorgeous the woman really was in that moment. She looked... _edible_, for lack of a better word.

  
In the blink of an eye, Lilith left the uncomfortable seat she was in, to end up leaning lasciviously against the open doorframe of the bathroom, a predatory gleam in her eyes. “Well, well, well... What do we have here?”

  
Zelda shot up into a sitting position, gasping, back straight as an arrow. Hands going to cover herself instinctively. She looked wide-eyed at the woman in front of her, who just raised a perfectly drawn eyebrow and chuckled. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die in it. The mortification at being caught in such a state by her Goddess, mixing with the embarrassment of having the very woman she had just dreamed of standing right in front of her with a bemused look on her face. She kept her mouth clamped shut, worried of the consequences she might experience if the wrong word escaped from her sex-addled brain.

  
Lilith narrowed her eyes and surveyed Zelda from up close. _So, the witch hadn’t summoned her on purpose, that much was clear._. She noticed that something was amiss, she was sure of it, she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly, but she could smell it in the air, like- _oh_. Her eyebrows shot up and she took a step back focusing on the witch’s expression. A mix of emotions passing through there: embarrassment, _lust_, and was that fear? 

  
“Oh, _darling_, have you been hexed?” Lilith asked with a delighted lilt in her voice.

  
Zelda whimpered at tone and licked her parched lips “Not exactly” the demon’s eyebrows raised again and she took it as a sign to continue.

  
“Sabrina apparently decided it was a good idea to try and make an advanced and very powerful lust potion during class. It was either me or a dozen of teenage witches.” Her voice was raspier than usual, and Lilith couldn’t avoid the shiver that ran down her back. 

  
“My, my. Ever the martyr, are we?” She remarked flatly and Zelda couldn’t help herself from giving an eye roll. 

  
“Simple preservation instincts, really” She said matter-of-factly “_This_ I can survive. Twelve horny teenagers lacking restraint control, I’m not so sure.” Lilith had to chuckle at that; vivid images of Baxter High’s hormonal scholars making an unwelcome appearance in her mind’s eye.

  
She slowly sauntered to the tub’s side, making a show of it, delighted in the fact that Zelda’s eyes seemed unable to look away from her lean bare legs. 

  
“See something you like?” Lilith teased and Zelda’s cheeks colored pleasantly, her eyes still fixed on the portion of thigh peaking from the hem of the demoness’ tight-fitting skirt. She slowly bent down, the witch’s eyes following the curve of her hip, her narrow waist, to the swell of her breasts. She saw her catch her breath and swallow at the sight of her generous cleavage almost spilling out of her dress. Then they continued their ascent along the freckled skin of her neck, her sharp jaw, lingering for a moment on her parted crimson lips, sharp cheekbones and then, _at long last_, they were eye to eye. The heat behind that emerald stare almost startled the demon.

  
“Well, hello there, Zelda” the brunette purred playfully, a hint of a smile on her lips. 

  
The witch bit her bottom lip in response, the guarded look making an appearance again. Lilith frowned, slowly extending a hand to the ginger’s cheek and caressing it gently, gathering a rebellious strand of hair and ever so gently combing it back behind her ear. Zelda shivered. The Brunette ran her fingers through the woman’s wet locks, tugging slightly when she reached the nape of her neck. At that, Zelda recoiled as far back as the tub would allow, eyes wide in fear.

  
Lilith’s hand still hung in mid-air, her frown deepening at the witch’s behaviour.

  
“Is the great Zelda Spellman really afraid of me?” it came out as a strained laugh. Disbelief showing on the demoness’s face.

  
Zelda took a few breaths, she truly didn’t mean to flinch that way, but hair had recently become a delicate spot for her since... well, since her _blessed_ honeymoon. If she were being honest, not just her hair. Heavens, she was making a fool of herself in front of her new queen, what must she think of her!

  
Lilith waited patiently, knowing she was indeed missing some pieces of the puzzle here. Soon enough the Spellman heaved a sigh and straightened her back. “I apologize, my Queen. I-I....”

  
“None of that,” Lilith interrupted gently “Not in private.”

  
Zelda briefly marvelled at the humble gesture but gave a curt nod “It-It has been a rough few weeks for all of us... some bad things happened and I suppose I underestimated the risks... I don’t think I can face that again. I’m sorry.” She hung her head, frustrated with herself for her inability to piece together a decent sentence. She was pathetic, really.

  
A look of understanding flashed across Lilith’s face and it was all Zelda could do not to wince at it. “What did he do to you?” 

  
Zelda looked up surprised. What did she know? _How_ could she know? Though she could not detect pity nor shock in the woman’s voice. No judgement, just sad resignation. And maybe that was what moved her to talk and admit it aloud; that tone that told her Lilith would understand, Lilith had been there too.

  
“A Caligari spell” It was Lilith’s turn to flinch visibly. _That cowardly bastard_. “On the first night of our honeymoon.” She paused and wet her lips. “He spent the rest of the week testing its strength, raping me, repeatedly.” The witch swallowed a sob, her eyes burning with unshed tears, but she would be damned if she let even one fall, Faustus certainly didn’t deserve them. “And that’s not even the worst of it. When we got home, and Hilda broke the spell, I had to go back to him and act as if...” she sniffed, words failing her. Then she finally looked up, a forlorn look on her face. Lilith wondered for a moment if anyone had ever seen the witch so open and broken or if the aphrodisiac was in fact leaving her more vulnerable than normal.

  
“He made me _bleed_, Lilith, repeatedly. And I _thanked_ him for it!” Zelda sunk back into the tub, hands covering her face in shame. Still she shed no tear.

  
Lilith’s hands shook at the admission. The raw emotions coming from it. The sentence hitting too close to home for her comfort and for a split-second, flashbacks of Lucifer’s punishments flashed red and petrifying in front of her eyes, taking her breath away. She too had bled for him, _because of him_, countless times, in so many ways, and had to endure it all with a smile on her face. She realized that her and Zelda were more similar than she had initially thought. Both of them had done what they had for status and power and had paid the harsh consequences. The only difference was that Lilith had had thousands of years of time to come to terms with her condition and had gotten her revenge in the end, or rather, _was getting_ her revenge. While Zelda had not. She had had her choice completely stripped form her and not a week later, her whole world, her beliefs, had crumbled at her feet, and she was now trying to grasp at every ounce of control wherever she could, in hopes that it might prevent it from happening again. Lilith knew that this was only going to get worse and worse but she doubted the stubborn witch would listen to her advice at any rate. 

  
The older woman sighed loudly and removed her shoes, making enough noise as to alert the other witch. She then warily dipped her hand in the now cold water of the tub, making some more splashing noises and delicately pried one of Zelda’s hands from her face, entwining their fingers, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. Zelda watched transfixed at the kind gesture. Lilith’s hand was very warm, she probably ran hotter than mortals, Zelda mused. It was a pleasant contrast to the cooling water of the bath. “I need you to listen to me carefully now. Do you think you’re lucid enough to do that?” Zelda looked up at the brunette, even more intrigued at the soft tones of her voice. She was admittedly starting to feel a bit light-headed again but she fixed her emeralds on ocean blues and nodded all the same. 

  
“I know you don’t know me, Zelda. And in the brief time we’ve met, I’ve been nothing but cruel and selfish to your family. I won’t hide the fact that selfishness and cruelty are recurring traits of my personality, you see, I’ve learnt very soon that I had to be ruthless in order to survive this life and I’m not ashamed nor do I regret what I did or was; we all do what we have to, in the end. But believe me when I say I would have no gain in harming you. I have no reason to, anymore. In fact,” A complacent smirk made its way on Lilith’s mouth. “I’ve heard you are to be the high priestess of the first church of Lilith, now.” Zelda had the courtesy to look sheepish at that and Lilith’s smirk widened to a grin. “I’d say congratulations are in order here.” Zelda’s eyes widened in surprise. “Does that mean...” “Yes,” the demon cut her off, amused and thrilled at the prospect of having her very own church, full of faithful worshippers. “I would be honoured to have a smart, devoted and beautiful witch like you as my high priestess.” Zelda beamed at the praise, cheeks darkening exquisitely. “Now, imagine how unbecoming it would be if the new ruler of hell were to bring harm to her very first high priestess, you see how that could become a problem, right?” the redhead frowned uncertainly, not sure where this was going “Besides, you may not know me, Zelda, but I do know you. Very well, in fact.” Zelda’s eyebrows shot up, suspicion rising in the witch. “Oh, come on! Did you really pray to me, dutifully, every night for almost three hundred years, and expected not to be listened to? Isn’t that why you stopped praying after I told you who I was? You didn’t trust me anymore?” 

  
Zelda gasped “You...you! I didn’t...” she looked positively mortified, blood rushing to her face and neck. “_All of it_ ?!” 

  
“I’m afraid so, yes.” Lilith chuckled airily. “I do remember a particular evening, about two hundred and fifty years ago, you were signing praises to a certain schoolmate of yours for introducing you to... what did you call it then? Sapphic love-making? And how fifteen minutes with her had put young Faustus’s manhood to shame” Lilith was wearing the most endearing shit-eating grin Zelda had ever seen. And she didn’t even know there could be such a thing.

  
The redhead was sure she couldn’t get more flustered if she tried. “It was the eighteenth century!” she defended meekly.

  
Lilith smiled lasciviously “Yes, but not much has changed since then, now has it?” 

  
Zelda reluctantly cracked a smile and Lilith’s heart made a weird flutter in response.

  
“What I want you to understand is that, as evil and mischievous as I might be, I won’t take away your choice from you. I am not Faustus. I am not Lucifer, nor the False God, nor Adam. You know my story; I understand what you’ve been through. And rest assured that nobody values freedom of choice and consent as much as I do. You can trust me, Zelda.”

  
Zelda’s lip quivered. Her mind was screaming at her to run away from this demon. That she was taking advantage of her vulnerability and selling her empty promises. But her heart somehow knew that Lilith was telling the truth. That there was a deeper understanding between them. Her magic knew too. She could feel it reach out to the older witch. Sizzling where their hands were still linked.

  
Lilith noticed that too, of course. It wasn’t a weird occurrence for a witch’s essence to respond to their surroundings, per se, but for it to physically reach out of one’s body, it denoted an extraordinarily strong power. _Huh_. Maybe the older Spellman would turn out to be a more pleasant revelation than she had thought, after all.

  
Her free hand came up to caress the redhead’s cheek, repeating the movement from earlier and finally fixing that lovely silky strand of hair behind her ear. She basked in the shiver her simple touch caused. Zelda’s eyes were visibly losing focus, the effects of the potion threatening to drag her down again. She didn’t let her hand linger this time, not wanting to push the woman’s boundaries, and instead reached for her other hand. This time she was met halfway, fingers linking together, and squeezed in affirmation.

  
“I do know you, Zelda; I know the _real_ Zelda Spellman. The one that cares about her loved ones with a fierce passion, the one with doubts and insecurities and flaws; and, believe it or not, I’ve grown quite fond of her, even. So right now, you have the complete freedom to drop your carefully constructed act and just let me help you, and trust that I won’t hurt you; or refuse and deal with this predicament by yourself. Either way I will respect your choice. Though, I advise you to make your choice quickly because judging by the looks of it, you won’t be able to in just a few minutes.”

  
Lilith was right, Zelda was barely in control of herself once again. The coolness of the bathwater had probably slowed the potion’s effects down a bit, but once she had made the conscious decision of trusting the demon, whatever that entailed, it seemed like a switch had been flicked in her head, and her body had once again taken over. 

  
Lilith, the succubus, mother of demons, dawn of doom, Satan’s _former_ concubine, the _Queen of Hell_ herself had offered to help her ride out the effects of an _aphrodisiac_. Zelda shivered at the mere thought. She felt both blessed and damned at the same time. “Please.”

  
_Uh oh_. Lilith had clearly misjudged the potion’s power, because as soon as she finished uttering her sentence, she saw Zelda’s lingering indecision crumble under a wave of lust so strong the demon almost choked on it. She marvelled at Zelda’s composed and silent reaction until that throaty, desperate and downright indecent plea left the poor witch’s mouth. Well, then. All bets were off now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the title of the fic is taken by Hozier's In the Woods Somewhere which is a fucking m a s t e r p i e c e.


	3. Chapter Three

“Come on, let’s get you out of there” Lilith stood and bent down to gather the naked witch up. Zelda shivered at the contact with the cool air and instinctively burrowed closer to the woman, her face nestled between lush brown curls, she inhaled her earthy scent; Lilith smelled like wet soil and exotic flowers, like the woods right before a storm, both delicious and suffocating. _Like the garden_, Zelda realized with a gasp in the demon’s ear, wetness already gathering between her legs.

Lilith repressed a shudder at the wanton display, and carried the redhead to her bed. The back of Zelda’s knees hit the soft mattress and she hastily crawled on top of it, pulling the brunette with her. The demon let herself be pulled down, straddling the witch. Her eyes greedily took in the expanse of alabaster skin in front of her, hands roaming feather-light above the witch’s stomach and up and down her sides, barely touching, unsure of where to begin. Zelda shivered under the scrutiny, eyes screwed shut and thighs involuntarily rubbing together. “_Please_.”

Lilith bit off a moan. Zelda’s husky voice resonating to her core. “Patience, darling.” She whispered, lust coating her throat. She looked at the witch for a few more seconds, committing the delectable image of the Spellman matriarch spread out underneath her to her brain, and leaned down to kiss her.

Zelda let out an eager sigh when the demoness brushed their lips together. She tangled a hand in her brown curls and pulled her down, capturing her lips in a messy, desperate kiss. Lilith’s hands roamed across the witch’s soft stomach, caressing her ribs one by one, slowly approaching her beautiful breasts. She caressed the sensitive underside, enjoying the sharp intake of breath it caused, then she moved to her pink nipples, already standing at attention, playing with them. Zelda threw her head back and wailed at the feeling, hands splaying out to grip the sheets as she thrashed. Lilith, regretfully, moved her hands from the sensitive peaks to place them on the woman’s waist, thumbs running soothing circles as her lips found the witch’s pulse point on the pale column of her neck, slowly biting it. She kissed and sucked all along her neck, leaving a string of red and purple bruises as she went. She paid special attention to her prominent clavicles, the contrast with her moon tanned skin would be simply stunning.

The redhead’s fingers carded through her hair again and brushed it to the side, feeling for the zipper of her dress. Lilith smiled against the woman’s skin and moved up to straddle her waist again. She made a show of slowly pulling the garment off, sliding the fabric down her shoulders, first one sleeve, then the other. She leaned forward a bit, Zelda’s eyes following her movements, staring hungrily at the cleavage slowly being revealed, her breath caught in her throat.

Finally, she took pity on the poor witch and let the top half of her dress fall to her waist. Zelda let out a loud groan, and sure enough, not a second later, the older woman found herself laying on her back; her head at the foot of the bed. She would have protested, but whatever she was about to say died in her throat as the witch buried her head in her cleavage and started to lavish her breasts thoroughly with the desperation of a starving animal.

“Ah, _fuck_. Zelda!” she panted. Zelda moaned against her supple skin. Hands sneaking up under her skirt, caressing her slim thighs, bouncing up the fabric to her waist as she went. When she came into contact with the elastic of the demon’s panties, she stopped her mouth’s ministrations and looked down at the black lacy thing, hastening to get rid of the woman’s dress. Lilith could see the way her pupils had completely swallowed the emerald in her eyes. A beat and Zelda was rearranging their position. She pressed Lilith’s slim thigh firmly between her legs and ground her pelvis down vigorously. A choked yell made its way up Zelda’s throat and her thighs shook from the onslaught of heightened sensation, a gush of wetness adding to the already consistent mess now covering both women’s thighs. “Oooh, _FUCK!_”

Lilith’s hands shot to the redhead’s hips, keeping her in place. “Easy there,” she gasped “you’re gonna hurt yourself_ffuck, you’re soaked!_” the brunette moaned and pressed her thigh harder against the witch’s centre, letting her rut against her, but guiding her movements with her hands on her hips, setting a slower pace and enjoying the view of the witch’s breasts bouncing above her.

“Pl- ... _Ah, Lilith_... S’not enough, please!” the brunette groaned at Zelda’s impatience, but complied anyway, rolling both of them to the side until their positions were reversed. Her long hair curtained both of their faces, the witch’s open-mouthed puffs of air caressing her sharp cheekbones and she couldn’t resist leaving a couple of quick pecks on Zelda’s pink, swollen lips. _Please Lilith, I’m begging you!_

Lilith startled mid-kiss and stared at the redhead incredulous. “Did you just...?” Zelda cut her off with a longer, deeper kiss, hips snapping against her thigh on their own volition. _Yes, fuck. I am_ begging _you to take me_. She moaned in the other witch’s mouth. _NOW, please. My Queen._ She added as an afterthought.

Lilith moaned at the use of her title, her own arousal slowly starting to become uncomfortable. “Oh Zelda,” she moaned appreciatively against the witch’s mouth, “what a clever, clever high priestess.” a kiss to her breastbone. “_My_ clever high priestess” a kiss just above her trembling mount of Venus. _Please, my Queen, pleasee!_

Lilith licked her lips theatrically and leaned down between Zelda’s smooth thighs, to her swollen cunt. Her mouth watered at the sight of her arousal; making her flushed cunt and creamy thighs glisten and wetting the sheets below her. Her tangy smell was intoxicating and the demon could swear she smelled like some earthly treat she had tried once, back during the Victorian age.

She licked a stripe along the slit, parting her soft labia and gathering the wetness on her tongue, the redhead gasped at the contact. Lilith swallowed and moaned at the taste, the vibration causing the witch above to shiver. _Butterscotch, that’s what it was!_

Lilith pressed her tongue at her entrance, finding it already loose and pliant. She thrusted inside a couple of times before concentrating on Zelda’s throbbing clit, alternating slow lazy circles and wet open-mouthed kisses.

Zelda was quickly coming apart under the demoness’ ministrations, writhing and moaning herself hoarse, skin glimmering with sweat and muscles tense. She almost shot off the bed as two long elegant fingers slowly slid inside her, a warm comforting hand on her belly preventing it.

Lilith’s fingers curled inside the redhead, and began thrusting, making sure to rub against her g-spot at every move. Her tongue moved faster and harder against her clit, Lilith's eyes trained on the witch’s face, learning and cataloguing every reaction.

Zelda threw her head back. Twin tears slid from her squeezed-shut eyes and rolled down her temples, mouth agape as the arousal nearly chocked her. The demon carefully closed her teeth around the witch’s clit and bit down gently. Zelda thrashed one last time, legs locking around the brunette’s head and muscles contracting. She felt herself come around Lilith’s fingers, gushing copiously, a pained sob tore from her throat as the demon kept thrusting inside her, drinking her up and prolonging her orgasm.

As the waves of pleasure slowly faded, she felt her consciousness slip and the world turn black.

The first thing she noticed when she came to was that it was around midday, the sun casting a pale orange glow to the room. This meant that she had slept at least a couple hours. The second thing she noticed was that she was alone, though Lilith’s dress was hanging behind the door in place of her dressing gown. Zelda stretched, assessing the state of her body, strangely enough she felt no pain nor tension in her muscles; actually, she noted, she hadn’t felt this good in a long while, her head felt clearer too. _For now_, she reminded herself. If she focused hard enough, she could still feel Lilith’s hand splayed against her belly, warmth emanating from there to her extremities.

She slowly got out of bed, quickly freshened up in the bathroom and recovered a clean robe from the closet. As she sat at the vanity to brush her hair, she noticed the glass of water and a note saying ‘drink me ;)’ Zelda shook her head and chuckled, downing the liquid.

As she opened the door, the smell of pancakes and frying bacon hit her nose, her stomach grumbling in anticipation. She strode down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to the most unusual sight.

Lilith, mother of demons, first among the women and witches, newly self-crowned queen of hell, was standing at the stove - frying bacon, apparently - wearing nothing but Zelda’s Chinese silk nightgown and whistling to herself as if it were a scene taken from one of Hilda’s beloved romcom movies. Zelda did a double take and still wasn’t sure weather to recoil or laugh at the absurdity of it.

She must have made some kind of noise anyway because, as from script, Lilith stopped whistling mid-melody and turned to Zelda in surprise, a small wicked grin playing on her lips. Now _that’s_ more like it.

“What is going on here?” she asked warily.

Lilith turned back to the stove, turned it off, placed the last slices of bacon on two plates at the table which was already set for... _brunch?_, and sat down.

“It is imperative that you keep yourself hydrated and well fed in cases such as these. And hell knows how little you take care of yourself, Zelda” the brunette pointed her fork in the vague direction of the witch's back.

Zelda went rigid for a moment but then she reasoned, there was no point in hiding things from her queen when she apparently knew them already, so she said nothing, sat down at her usual spot and ate in silence.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked, a while later, between one puff of a cigarette and the next. Her head thrown back against the back of the chair, feet propped up on the table.

Zelda was standing at the sink, so lost in the soothing motion of drying the dishes, that she startled when the comfortable silence they had fallen in was broken.

“Better, although I think that the spell hasn’t quite worn off yet” she placed the last plate in the cupboard and turned to look at the demoness.

And what a sight she was. Long bare legs on display, from the tip of her toes almost to the jutting bone of her hip, where Zelda’s gown was pooling half open. Her elegant neck and one shoulder were peaking out, long waves of hair cascaded over the back of the chair, bouncing with every move the woman made, and suddenly Zelda’s fingers hitched to be buried inside that softness again.

Lilith preened under the witch’s gaze and took the time to study her body language, failing to supress a self-satisfied grin at the way the readhead's hands tightened against the kitchen towel she was still holding. “Yes, I think so too.”

Zelda swallowed and turned to the window, forcing her gaze away from the succubus. She got rid of the towel, summoned her own cigarette and took a deep, much-needed drag.

Lilith got up from the chair and sauntered over to where Zelda stood by the window, she slowly encircled her waist with her hands, standing on her toes to rest her chin on her shoulder.

“It does no good to fight it, you know.” She whispered, every bit the temptress she was known to be. Zelda heaved a sigh and turned in the demon’s embrace, placing her hands reverently on her small waist. Her mouth opened and then closed again, unsure whether to voice her confusion or not. The brunette huffed.

“Speak, Spellman.” Zelda met the demon’s impossibly blue eyes and the words just came out. “Why are you doing this?” Lilith’s eyebrow shot up “Helping me, I mean.” She clarified.

“You’re the one that called for me, Zelda, remember?” Zelda pulled away slightly.

“Perhaps. But you had no obligation to answer. Especially after how poorly I treated you when I thought you were Sabrina’s teacher.” her brow furrowed in confusion “And yet you came and, and... _stayed_. Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but my computer apparently didn't like the first draft and decided to delete it so I had to write it all over again.  
BUT, on the bright side I added another chapter because why the hell not…
> 
> Comments still fuel my soul, also I'm on Instagram as @asiaechelon6277 if you want to be gay nerd witches with me come say hi:))


	4. Chapter Four

“And yet you came and, and... _stayed._ Why?”

Lilith opened her mouth to answer but realised she actually didn’t know what to say. She sighed and frowned at herself. Why was she doing this, indeed?

“It’s lonely down there, you know? The truth is, I don’t have many people I can talk with. No one likes me, and why should they? I disrupted their lives and now they don’t know what to do with themselves, so they take it out on me.” She unconsciously reached for a strand of Zelda’s hair, twirling it around her fingers as she spoke.

“Besides I have no wish to befriend any of those unsophisticated, uncultured creatures.” She looked up at Zelda, she was staring at her like she herself used to stare at the moon. Soaking up every detail and absorbing every word she said. It was intoxicating.

The demon smirked, “And there are no smart pretty redheads where I come from...”

Zelda scoffed at the flattery, a small traitorous smile playing on her lips all the same. She could feel her magic reaching out again, filling the space between them. She tried to reign it in, ashamed of her own foolish behaviour; Lilith chuckled.

“Let it flow, Zelda. It’s not like I can’t handle it.” The younger witch hesitated a moment but complied at the demon’s expectant look. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, relaxing her neck and shoulders.

Lilith closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the onslaught of sensations the witch’s magic brought to her. For a second she could feel exactly what the witch was feeling; lust, need, uncertainty, pain, devotion, _trust_... All of them, all at once.

“Does that happen often?” she asked, ever curious.

“It used to happen a lot when I was a young girl,” she answered softly “then only when I got really angry or sad, but I mostly learned to control it. It hasn’t happened in a few decades.” She tilted her head to the side and finished somewhat shily “I think my magic is responding to yours.”

“Is it?” Lilith asked unconvinced. Zelda just nodded slowly. Lilith hummed and mulled the thought over for a second, then she reached out her hands to grab the witch’s and focused on her own magic as well.

Soon they were both floating a foot or so above the ground, hands clasped pressed between their breasts, as their magic swirled around them and mingled together.

Zelda gasped and closed her eyes, the feeling felt like a caress to her most intimate parts. Lilith kept looking at the woman in awe, marvelling at the feel of their entwined magic all around them.

It wasn’t the first time she had tried something like this; ages and ages ago, when covens didn’t exist and the threats were more frequent, she had had to mix her magic with somebody else’s to ensure her own survival, but nothing had come close to this.

She didn’t understand. Zelda was by no means her equal, she could easily feel that. Sure, she was powerful, maybe a match for Sabrina’s infernal powers, but nothing close to her own powers. And yet their magic mingled so perfectly...

Lilith pulled away suddenly, almost stumbling back against the kitchen table. This wasn’t possible, she had to get out of here, fast.

Zelda felt Lilith’s withdrawal like her stomach was ripped from her. A cold, painful emptiness taking its place and stealing her breath. White filled her sight, as her legs gave out.

_Shit._ The demoness caught her on time, easing her to the floor, back against the wall.

“Zelda?” the redhead frowned and brought a hand to her stomach. Eyes still closed.

“_Fuck_. What did you do that for?” The brunette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Sorry, I... Sorry.” Lilith bit her lip. She needed to leave.

Zelda opened her eyes to her queen’s troubled ones “What’s wrong?”

The woman shook her head, then heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry, Zelda” And suddenly the space before her was empty.

_Well, that wasn’t weird at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been ages but turns out that holiday depression + mononucleosis make your writer's block rot quicker than Sabrina's potion in the Boil and Bubble challenge.  
The original idea was to end this with a heart-melting love scene but honestly, after seeing the 3rd part, I wasn't feeling it.  
Still there is always hope, Madam Spellman is endgame!
> 
> I have CAOS PTSD now, so if someone is in my conditions, please reach out. We'll create a self-help group where we'll ignore canon altogether and write fanfictions to cope.


End file.
